Too Much
by Malasletras
Summary: Matar a Sasuke, lograrlo, tranformarse en el para no hacer sufrir a Sakura, ocultárselo, mentirle, encontrarla herida, llevarla a su casa, a su habitación, ella sale de la ducha con una diminuta toalla, ella me dice que lo sabe todo...era demasiado...


**Hi!!!! Bueno esta es una historia angustiante :/ y que pude confundirlos y contagiarles un grave trastorno de personalidad XD! Bro¡ma ya saben!!! Aún así es algo deprimente u.u pero terminara…. Deprimentemente bien A.A como casi todas mis historia, sé que debo fics, pero no rechazo la inspiración cuando se me presenta menos si me la dice Kakashi en mis sueños ~.~ lo que es extraño ya que el siempre me insita escribir KakaSaku una pareja que sinceramente me fascina… pero sin embargo mis fics sobre esta pareja no son los mejores ¡Hasta ahora! Que próximamente tendré un fic muy jugoso de esta pareja y no un one-shot!!! Un fic muy jugoso, cuya idea me da vueltas y vuelta y ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero no puedo subirlo hasta terminar algunos de mis fic, a uno le faltan 6 capis ñ.ñU y a los demás ejem…aun les falta u.u mucho -.- en fin dejo de lesearlos y lean!!! Leer es power men!!! Po-wer!! xD Es un one-shot, breve, casi inútil (falsa modestia a esta le encanta sus trabajos ¬¬ sobretodo los NaruSaku *.*) ¬¬***

Miré en el espejo una vez más mi transformación, con un poco de asco debo admitir….pero también con pena.

-Ropa de stripper. Listo. Y con ropa de stripper me refiero al extraño atuendo que utilizaba antes Sasuke una camisa holgada color blanco que dejaba ver el vientre y el pecho-Maldito vanidoso- una soga morada- Maldita Orochimaru-desings Company y unos pantalones abombachados color negro.

-Cabello Azabache. Listo

-Ojos de hielo y expresión cool. Listo

-Voz

--Sakura, Sakura, Sa-ku-ra—Practiqué el tono de Sasuke y finalmente después de dejar mi banda salté por la ventana. Listo.

La situación que me llevó a transformarme en Sasuke todas las noches y todos los días, pero con más esmero durante el territorio de la Luna y las impávidas estrellas _**(n/a: o sea en palabras español "durante la noche" xD eso diría alguien normal, pero no diré que una persona con un demonio adentro es normal ñ.ñ es como decir que me gusta el maltrato animal ¬ ¬*)**_

La verdad…era algo triste de lo cual preferiría olvidarme…pero

_Flash Back_

_Sangre, mi mano está cubierta de sangre._

_Siento el peso se alguien en mi mano derecha…no quiero ver quien es, pero es tarde…muy tarde y el hecho de que Kakashi se llevó a Sakura a la rastra, significa que el ya sabía el resultado, el sabía que yo le iba a fallar a Sakura y refirió llevársela antes que __**su**__ chidori versus mi rasengan terminara impactándose irónicamente._

_Sangre, mi ropa está llena de sangre._

_Veo sus cabellos azabache, su sonrisa engreída y sus ojos negros que hace unos segundos eran rojos_

_Sangre, Sasuke está cubierto de sangre_

_Saco con pesadumbre e incredulidad mi brazo de su pecho, un chorro de sangre cae a su blanca ahori y a la pura nieve._

_Sangre, la nieve está cubierta de sangre Uchiha_

_Veo con horror como los músculos del pecho de Sasuke ahora salen burlones de su cuerpo._

_Sangre, todo está cubierto de la sangre del corazón de Sasuke._

_Alejo mi mirada del cuerpo de Sasuke para caer en la cuenta de lo que he hecho, aún escucho el eco de los gritos de Sakura-chan, ella gritaba mi nombre…pero yo sé que ella quiere ver triunfante a otro, es como esa confesión de hace días, ella seguramente deseó decírselo a Sasuke…ella no me perdonaría el hecho de que lo he matado._

_Tomo una rápida decisión, hago un rasengan y acabo con la evidencia de que Sasuke alguna vez existió, remuevo la nieve y dejo que la que está cayendo en ese momento se amontone sobre la que está derramada de Sangre_

_Sangre, sangre de mi mejor amigo, del único que creía que me entendía un poco…tal ves el me entendía…pero cuando me costó entenderlo a él._

_Con mis últimas fuerzas me trasformo en Sasuke…y camino hacia donde me guían los ecos de la voz de la mujer que yo amaba._

_Porque para ella desde este momento Naruto Uzumaki….está muerto…_

_Cuando llegué con ellos Kakashi no pareció inmutarse._

_-Bienvenido de nuevo…pequeño Sasuke- Habló Kakashi, traté de sonreír de medio lado como Sasuke lo hubiera hecho._

_Sentí pánico cuando Sakura me tomó bruscamente ambas mejillas con sus finas manos "¿Tan rápido?" Pensé con tristeza_

_-Por qué lo hiciste…por qué mataste a Naruto y ahora tienes la cara de venir por nosotros-Preguntó mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas- No es justo que tu hallas podido vencerlo después de todo de lo que se esforzó…_

_-Yo vine por Sakura…es mi mtivo para volver a Konoha por ahora- Dije con su tono de voz, Sakura-chan me miró por largo rato para después sonreir mientras se secaba las lágrimas, no preguntó donde estaba el cuerpo de Naruto ni nada me tomó de la mano, la mano nívea de Sasuke, mientras seguíamos a Kakashi que sacó su libro Icha Icha, pero no cambió de página…y podría jurar que se le resbaló una lágrima…_

_Fin Flash Back_

…

Una semana de ello, trato de no salir mucho a Konoha, paso el tiempo en la mansión Uchiha, limpiando y entrenando en el gigantesco patio…sé que Kakashi sabe la verdad, al igual que una gata Ninja que vive en la casa de Sasuke, me costó convencerla de mi historia pero finalmente me acepto, alegando que el pequeño Sasuke ahora esta mejor con Itachi y que lo hice de una manera noble…dudo que matar a tu mejor amigo, al amor de tu amor sea noble.

Sin embargo salgo todas las noches a vagar por Konoha, odio ser Sasuke pero también odiaría ver las lágrimas de Sakura, a pesar que se puso triste por la muerte de "Naruto" creo que la muerte de Sasuke le afectaría más, Tsunade recién despertada de su largo letargo también lo sabía no quería que me pusieran en el mismo equipo que Sakura para hacer misiones… no tenía idea de cómo realizar katon o un chidori menos emplear el sharingan que brillaba por su ausencia…

Hoy la aldea oculta de la hoja estaba más desolada de lo habitual, era Lunes de todos modos, hoy, la mayoría de la gente salía nuevamente a terreno de misión, o regresaba de ellas, nadie tenía ánimo para un paseo romántico a la luz de la luna, cabe mencionar que el día de hoy se ocultaba tras unos negros nubarrones, ni tampoco para ir al bar, al único bar decente de esta lugar…

Solté un suspiro ahogado que se cortó abruptamente a la mitad cuando vi como una figura, una tenue sobra rosa, llegaba cojeando a la villa y se desplomaba en la entrada de la aldea, sin tiempo para medir consecuencias me abalancé hacia el lugar, para encontrarme con una malherida Sakura, la tomé en brazos dispuesto a llevarla al hospital pero a medio camino ella abrió los ojos.

-Llévame a mi casa, no es nada grave- Me sonrió, no me llamaba por mi nombre, o mejor dicho, no me decía Sasuke, ni Uchiha, ni Sasuke-kun, nada, las pocas palabras que habíamos intercambiado desde el momento en el que decidí trasformarme en Sasuke, ella sólo me decía las palabras que iban dirigidas a mi persona.

-Pero…-Empecé a hablar con esa voz que no era mía, pero finalmente decidí hacerle caso, tomé la dirección a su casa, la que aun compartía con sus padres, los cuales ya se habían retirado del mundo shinobi.

Subí discretamente por el muro hasta aterrizar en su balcón, ella abrió el ventanal y entró a su cuarto, podía sentir la respiración acompasada de sus padres en el cuarto de abajo.

-Pasa- Me dijo al ver que me había quedado dudando en el borde de la rejaque rodeaba al balcón.- Voy a darme una ducha, espérame- Volvió a hablar, yo asentí con un bajito "Hmp" un poco nervioso, me dirigí a su cama y me tendí en ella cuando Sakura entró al baño y pude escuchar como el agua corría.

Estaba mal permanecer mucho tiempo al lado de Sakura…ella me desnudaba emocionalmente…la amaba tanto y tener a mi alcance la oportunidad de probar sus labios, de juntar su cuerpo con el mío, me exasperaba, pero luego venía la convicción de que ella estaría feliz de entregarse porque técnicamente yo era Sasuke, su Sasuke-kun, no había otra razón, ella no quería a Naruto. Tener que mentirle tampoco me hacía sentir mejor pero al menos no estaba llorando por la muerte de su primer amor, ni me odiaba por haber sido el autor de su inevitable muerte, todos moriremos tarde o temprano…pero Sasuke estaba al tope de la maldad, el odio y la locura…esos sentimientos hubieran acabado con él tarde o temprano.

-Tu me quieres- Afirmó una conocida voz desde el baño, suponiendo hacer lo que Sasuke haría sólo me quedé callado, Sakura salió del baño con una toalla puesta.

-Tu me quieres mucho…de otra manera no harías todo esto.

-Te equivocas, necesitabas ayuda, nada más- Respondí cortante.

Ella se acercó a mi levanto mi rostro y lo ladeó como si me estuviera examinando.

-No me refería a eso…¿Hasta cuando seguirás escondiendo en la mansión Uchiha?- Preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente, su tacto quemaba, la toalla no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y se3ntía mis mejillas arder, sentía la urgente necesidad de tomar aire pero si lo hacía una ráfaga de su aroma entraría a mi…esa seria mi perdición, al ver que no decía nada, me soltó las mejillas y sentó a mi lado en la suave cama.

-¿Cuándo vas dejar de transformarte en Sasuke Naruto? ¿No crees que es demasiado?- Me miró con una cuantas lágrimas, levantó el dedo índice y de el salió un resplandor azul, me tocó la parte trasera del cuello, y la piel ya no era nívea, si no canela…lo había averiguado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pegunté apesumbrado.

-Sasuke no te hubiera derrotado tan fácilmente...- Contestó ella, levantó mi cara colocando su mano en mi mentón.-No sabes cuanto…extrañaba tu estúpida sonrisa y tus ojos azules- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, me sentí querido, me sentí…apreciado por Sakura-chan

-Lo hice por ti Sakura…yo haría todo por ti- Le tomé la mano que ahora reposaba en mi mejilla y a ella se le llenó la mirada de ternura.

-A eso me refería- Musitó antes de acortar la distancia de nosotros para besarme…

-ooo-

No entendía muy bien como llegamos a esto, nunca fui bueno entendiendo a la gente que está a mi alrededor.

Primero sentí la urgencia de deshacerme de la ropa de Sasuke

Luego esa pequeña toalla me empezó a molestar

Sakura gritaba mi nombre entre jadeos

Yo gritaba su nombre entre jadeos

Al fin…un enorme placer.

Después escuché un grito sordo, su madre había entrado a la habitación

Sakura subió las sabanas hasta arriba.

Un golpe y la pared abajo, su padre estaba en la habitación

Silencio incómodo

Y luego algo que me descolocó

-¿Naruto Uzumaki está vivo?- Preguntaron sus padres al unísono

Yo y Sakura asentimos.

Luego su padre se enrojeció de ira

-No por mucho tiempo- Murmuró pero su esposa lo detuvo, el papá de Sakura se fue lanzando maldiciones que competirían con el vocabulario de Tsunade

-Usaron protección- Dijo Bara Haruno apuntando…ciertos…envoltorios, luego lanzó un suspiro y salió de la habitación dando un portado que terminó derrumbando lo que quedaba de la pared.

-Creo que he sido desheredada, sin contar que nunca más podré entrar a esta casa- Murmuró Sakura visiblemente apenada

-Puedes venir a la mía- Dije acariciando su cabello.

-Naruto…no sabes cuanto me alegré cuando descubrí que tu estabas vivo- Susurró para luego abrazarme, sentí algo cálido en mi pecho, acaricié la cabeza de Sakura para que dejara de llorar.

-Todo pasó Sakura-chan.

-Nunca… nunca más hagas algo tan entupido- Dijo entrecortadamente por culpa de los sollozos

-Sería demasiado- Dije al tiempo, que levantaba su cara para besarla nuevamente.

**EJEM…. Respecto a la intromisión de los padres… s Sakura no los hubiera despertado sería un poco ilógico no???? Jejeje y soy muy mala jeje no puse LEMON!!!**

**Pero bueno esta era una idea que rondaba por ahí y me anime a escribirla, corta, cursi, como me gustan byyyyeee**


End file.
